Nico in Tartarus
by Thehappiestwolfluvr
Summary: What happens when Nico falls into Tartarus? Will he survive? MIGHT contain solangelo
1. Chapter 1

Nico di Angelo POV

I sprinted down the tunnel. I needed to get to the underworld before she stepped into the Lethe and forgot me forever. I didn't like that she chose rebirth. I needed her. She was my only family-besides Hazel. She'd been there after we lost our mother. I needed her.

"Im coming Bianca, " i muttered. "Im coming. " i ran faster, faster than id ever run before. I saw light coming from somewhere at the end of the tunnel. I ran towards it and i emerged on the other side. I didint slow down. Not even when i say Bianca on the edge of the Lethe.  
"Bianca!" I cried so loud everyone in the world probably heard me. It was too late. She stepped it right as i called to her. The floor started to crack under me and i realised what was happening. I tried to run but the floor gave way. My body slid against the hard dirt as i struggled to find a hand hold. I felt blood drip down my cheeks. I couldn't find a hand hold.  
"No, no, no , no" i muttered realizing where this hole led to. It led to Tatrarus, home of all monsters. I wouldn't stand a chance down there by myself. I finally found a hand hold but i couldnt hold on. My fingers were all scraped up and bloody. One of my hands slipped. I dangled by one bloody hand over the pit that would drive me insane. My heart was racing with adrenaline. I could barely breath. My hand slipped and the last thing i remembered was praying to Hades that i survived this. Praying i didnt die, that i made it through Tartarus and kept my sanity. Thats when i blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

I groaned as I opened my eyes. My head hurt and I couldn't remember where I was or how I got here. I sat up and looked around. It was so dark and I couldn't see anything.

 _Where I am?_ I though to myself. I was all alone. after a few minutes my eyes adjusted to the darkness and I looked around. I was in a cave like area. I saw a bubble like thing filled with goo and... _what is that?_ it looked like a body. I was scared. I scurried away and instinctively reached for my sword. it wasn't there. I scanned the ground around me but didn't see it anywhere.

"Oh gods." i muttered. "I'm doomed." I stood up. i looked down at my hands and saw they were caked with blood. _how did that happen?_ I quickly tried to recall the events that led to this. i had been trying to get her back, the floor cracked, I struggled to find a hand hold, and I fell.

"No" i muttered. "no. Not here...Not Tartarus."


	3. Chapter 3

**_I've been a horrible author. I have not updated in...how long? I'll do my best to update whenever I can get a computer at the library_**

I found my sword laying a few feet away, by a river of fire. "Phlegethon" my mind told me. "the place souls go before the fields of punishment to withstand their torture for all eternity." I put my sword back in it's sheath that hung from my hip, forcing myself to bend down, careful of the shore that was covered in glass shards, and drink some of the fire so I could withstand the pain I would endure down here, at least partially.

That's when suddenly I hear a loud hiss behind me followed by a "What are you doing down here, little demigod?" the voice was almost seductive, but not quiet. I spin around, sword out, and I see the emposi Kelli along with several other emposi. they had me trapped. one pushed me into the middle of the circle and took my place, officially trapping me.

"why are you down here, Nico?" Kelli asked seductively, coming closer. I decided to play her game and pretended to be under her spell. "you shouldn't be down here, in the home of all monsters" she puts her hand under my chin, looking me in the eyes. I spin around suddenly, taking her with me, my sword under her chin as she looked up at me. "Nice try," I say and pull the sword through her neck, killing her.

"Why would you kill suck a pretty girl" another one tried, giving my puppy dog eyes and pouring on the charm speak. she lunged and I quickly sliced through her but at the same time I did that, another one lunged at me. I was caught off guard and thrown off balance, my sword flying from my hand and skidding a few feet away.I growled, kicked her in the chest and sent her flying while I managed to do a backflip over to my sword, which I picked up mid flip. another one lunged at me and I sliced her in half. The final one takes her sweet little time, pouring on the charm speak extra hard as she slowly approached.

"I won't hurt you. I just wanna be friends." she says. "maybe more, Nico." she purrs as she circles around me. she lunged suddenly and I spun around like I did with Kelli. the sword under her chin.

"I'm gay, you piece of shiest." I whisper in her ear before I kill her, only having a few scratches everywhere


	4. Chapter 4

It's been days since i've been down here, i don't know how long exactly, since everything looks the same and time is impossible to tell down here. anyways, Now i trudged along, struggling to stay awake and starving. i know, i know, i never ate much to begin with, but i still ate enough to keep me full till the next meal, not much, but enough. My mouth was so dry i couldn't even produce spit and my throat hurt from it being so dry.

 _Just a little brake, Nico, Just a little break._ i told myself mentally _it couldn't hurt._ i sat down i a spot not easily seen or accessible to monsters and sat down. Before i could stop myself, i closed my eyes and fell asleep

 _i was back to when i was 10 years old. percy had just gotten back from his quest_

 _"Bianca!" i shouted wih joy as i ran to meat them by the dinning pavilion. i saw percy alone. "Where is she? where's bianca?!"  
"Nico, i'm sorry."  
"where's my sister?!" I practically screamed.  
"nico, I'm sorry. she didn't make it."  
"It's all your fault!" i screamed at him. "You promised to protect her and you didn't!"  
"Nico, Just listen to me, please" he said.  
"No! just go away!" i screamed, covering my ears. "I don't ever want to see you again." I ran off into the trees._

I jolted awake, shaking slightly and relised i wasn't on the ground. I was in a Jar


End file.
